Ikaruga
|image= |name=Ikaruga |kanji=斑鳩 |romanji=''Ikaruga'' |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Green |hair=Pink |blood type= |unusual features= | |affiliation=Death's Head Caucus Guild's |previous affiliation= |occupation=Assasin |previous occupation= |team=Trinity Raven |partner=Fukuro Vidaldus Taka |base of operations=Death's Head Caucus Guild's |relatives= |magic=Sword Magic |alias= |manga debut= Chapter 87 |anime debut= Episode 36 |japanese voice= Shindou Naomi |english voice= }} Ikaruga is the leader of the Trinity Raven, a group of Assasins from Death's Head Caucus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 19 Appearance Ikaruga has bright pink hair and wears a white robe with red parts that are held up by a large black belt. She has peach skin and a beauty mark underneath each eye. Personality Ikaruga is a calm and collected person. Even in battle she keeps a calm demeanor and a grin on her face. However, she was visibly upset when she though Erza Scarlet was underestimating her. History She fought in the Cabria War along with her teammates and killed every ranked officer under the Western Army's command.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 19 She has been with the Death's Head Caucus Guild since it's founding and she had not lost a battle until she faced Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 6 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Ikaruga first appeared with her teamates after Natsu Dragneel defeated Millianna and Wally Buchanan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 18 She is then seen when Jellal Fernandes explains the rules of his "game" to Team Natsu, Juvia, Shou, Simon, and Wally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 6-8 She confronted Shou as he tried to escape from the Tower of Paradise with Erza Scarlet, who was in card form at the moment, and attacked them out of nowhere. Her attacks unintentionally cut through the dimensional barriers on the cards, and allowed Erza to escape and confront her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 11-18 Although Erza used her strongest armors, Ikaruga overwhelmed her and destroyed them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 2-13 Eventually Erza changed tact and switched to a normal battle outfit, with no armor. Believing that Erza was not taking her power seriously, Ikaruga decided to kill her, and they crossed swords for the final time. Although Erza sustained a wound on her shoulder, she succeeded in inflicting a mortal wound on Ikaruga, much to the latter's surprise. Before losing consciousness she praised Erza's skill, but warned her that they would all die when the Tower of Heaven was annihilated by Etherion. Her current fate is unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 14-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 1-6 Magic and Abilities Yasha_Senkuu.jpg|Yasha Empty Flash Garuda_En.jpg|Garuda Flame Holder Magic User: Ikaruga is an Assassin and a powerful combatant. She was powerful enough to overwhelm S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet and destroy several of her most powerful armors for the majority of their fight with ease. *'Sword Magic: Form of the Moonless Sky' (無月流 Mugetsu-Ryu): Ikaruga uses a katana named Mugetsu-Ryu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 7 It has the ability to cut through anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 14 ** Yasha's Empty Flash (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū): One of Ikuruga's strongest techniques, she is able to slash whatever she is attacking without touching it with the blade, shattering even Magic armor or weapons with one attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 7 ** Garuda Flame (迦楼羅炎 Karura-en): A techniques that creates fire from the blade that attacks the opponent, it has the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash, and was powerful enough to destroy Erza Scarlet's Flame Emperor Armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 9-10 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ikaruga is masterful in Swordsmanship. She was able to easily slice and defeat Sho before he could react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 14 She was also able to match Erza Scarlet's swordsmanship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 5-7 Enhanced Speed: Ikaruga was able to slice Erza and Sho without them seeing her move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 14 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 19-20 She was also able to destroy Erza's Purgatory Armor before she could react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 12 Major Battles VS Sho='WON' VS Erza Scarlet='LOST' Trivia *Her name, Ikaruga is a name of Japanese Grosbeak *In the manga, she has a skull pattern on her kimono, though in the anime this is absent. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 36 *In the manga, Trinity Raven's fate is unknown, however in the anime it shows them escaping the explosion riding of Fukuro. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains